Lone wolf
by random-bubbles
Summary: Bella is something she never thought she ever would be without Edward, but when she comes back can she forgive them for what happened? and will she tell them whats wrong? and will she ever be the same bella? cannon pairs OOC
1. run run as fast as you can

**Lone wolf **

**Disclaimer: All characters belong to Stephenie Meyer **

This is my first try at a fan fic so all comments and advice is very helpful and I would like to know your opinions about my stories

Slightly OCC

* * *

_Prologue _

_B P.O.V_

~I loved the forest. Loved its eternal pockets of green meadows, loved the endless tangle of trees and bushes. I loved the smell of the soft soil and the sun streaking through the trees. All this use to be a distant faded memory to me, feeling free in the endless wilderness the relief of the soft sunlight glinting passed the canopy of leaves. This is where I belonged not on that stone seat with those idiot old men, which I escaped from, only to have them chase me across the world demanding my control. I snorted the air which wisped around me in a plume of smoke and keep my paws running from the insistent calls of my followers. Their footsteps pounding on the peat as soft as whispers but came to me as crashes thought a dark. The light started to fade as cloud's rolled in signalling thunder approaching with the drips cascading down from the sodden trees. I sped up winding through the trees hoping they would lose my scent in the downpour but I started to hit areas of clear ground where my tracker spotted my darting movements in the long grass and closed in the distance hoping I would wear out. My legs started to slow down from the constant sprinting and I quickly glanced over my shoulder to my nightmares.~

* * *

this is really short sorry i thought just a little bit would be good to start reveiws ans much need help

each of my chapters will have a song added which can have nothing to do the the acutal chapter

Away from the light - Evanescence


	2. could it be ?

**Lone wolf **

**Disclaimer: All characters belong to Stephenie Meyer **

This is my first try at a fan fic so all comments and advice is very helpful and I would like to know your opinions about my stories

Slightly OCC

_**Home **_

**B P.O.V**

'Oh god' I thought 'it had to be him didn't it great I'm screwed he will never give up'

What did I ever do to deserve this then I remember my last act and chuckled darkly to myself. That's when I heard a crash which sounded nothing like thunder hidden within the weather. My heart stopped at the thought of people they can't hurt me then so I veered of in to the undergrowth towards a large open paddock and hurled my self over the high fence surrounding the field. I sprinted towards the darkened figures crowded around each other until they noticed my arrival and turned to face me. I froze in shock and halted my charge as the started to wander over to my frozen form. I snapped out as soon as I heard a soft menacing voice call me

"Hear doggy why did you stop I was enjoying the chase" he snarled as I was slowly backing away my hackles rose and my teeth bore answering him with a deep growl of my own. The dark figures started forward in a semi circle covering my escapes until I backed into the shadowed figures I longed to forget. Slinking behind the largest I started to breath heavily the weight of my body crushing me panting I checked my injuries taking in the amount of damage in shock because of the seriousness large tear on my back.

"Stop where you are" said one of the front figures

"This is my property you have no right to be here"

"She is my property" he shot back in angry and jumped when he heard my defiant howl through the space

My savour laughed softly "by the sound of that I don't think she agrees" he said in a soft but sharp manner the group chorused there agreements. As this went on I noticed that my vision was blurring around and shuck my head to remove the fog, the voices started to fade until heard a sharp snap from a pair of teeth and a thunderous growl as I was tackled from the side and bitten in the neck sending an I cold rush into my body which caused me to react by suddenly snarling and whipping my body toward the attacker ripping at their head with my canines until a flash of red streaked out onto the ground his head hanging limp his whole body crumpled into a pile. I stood still watching for movement until I heard a small gasp and turned to towards the rest of my so called nightmares and gave them a 'you come any closer and you're next'

They saw and started to back away with there hands in the air as a signal of defeat when the reached the end of the grass one stood forward and muttered "you not worth the trouble I'll tell Aro you send your regards and …" but winded as he saw my expression change in to a 'if looks can kill' and he sprinted through the hedge.

E P.O.V

The huge dog slash wolf turned to us the eyes softened and limped forwards which caused us to take little steps backwards remembering what she did to the tracker we became fearful of what she could do to us seeing as she had our speed and strength. Her eyes pierced my soul from the warm chocolate colour to the icy glare she gave my family was deep hatred. She kept her eyes guarded as she slowly walked forward and nodded just barley then shrugged turning around towards the deep woods.

"Wait your hurt!" shouted Carlisle and caught her, when she spun to defend her self, she collapsed onto the ground kneeling along side her. He started mumbling things like dehydrated, fatigue and her range of wounds caused her to faint. I was confused since he was talking like it was a human until I noticed the body was stretched out more than before and the hair colour had changed from silver to chocolate from. I froze for a moment until I heard a soft groan which snapped me out of the trance and I sped forward to the body.

The rest of my family follows with shocked faces at my beloved on the floor raggedly breathing soft plumes of air; I lurched forward to help but was restrained by Emmet who shakes his head at me nodding to Alice.

"I'm sorry Edward but I'm not letting you anywhere near her until she wants to talk to any of us we can't lose her again our family collapsed with out her because of your noble intentions". I was forced backwards into the woods by Emmet and Jasper until they shoved me into a large cave to calm down. Their thoughts indicated that they would refuse to let me up regardless of anything I did, so I sat still waiting.

"We can't let you near her at the moment, you hurt her a lot and whatever she does you deserve it because of what you did."

I hung my head in shame over come with the memory of when I left she was so hurt I thought it was a good thing to do so she could have a better life. Until Alice had a vision of Charlie running into the house shouting her name in a panic until he spotted a note to him causing him to sob.

~ Dad, I'm sorry for all the problems I have caused I'm going away don't try to find me. I feel so broken I don't want to hurt anymore or hurt other people thus my sudden departure, I love you ~ Bella

Charlie never found her and neither did we as soon as Alice had the vision we started to search for her but we never found her it was like she was hiding all this time. The thought tore at the gaping wound in my chest she didn't want me, she was hiding from me, the thought made me crumple into a ball.

I didn't know how long I sat like this until I realised she was alive and I would do anything to get her back.

"She waking up" Alice whispered shocked her eyes widening

My brain shut down and sped into overdrive as I jumped and ran to her, being with her would be like going to heaven, she couldn't leave again I wouldn't survive I couldn't I needed her like the earth need the sun, the moon needs the stars.

I stepped into her room and watched in awe as she spun into a crouch and pulled her lips into a snarl, her hair spun hitting the light causing it to glow and shine with a red tint her feline body flexed and contorted into her movements, I catalogued this for a future hope as I made my way to her soft neck arched in defence her chiselled face set in a stone look of fear and pain, her lips gentle parted but I was frozen at her eyes it couldn't be …

* * *

oooo you like ???

could it be - christy carlson


	3. electric shocks and shadows

**Lone wolf **

**Disclaimer: All characters belong to Stephenie Meyer **

This is my first try at a fan fic so all comments and advice is very helpful and I would like to know your opinions about my stories

Slightly OCC

B.P.O.V

I awoke to mumbled voices echoing though the walls opening my eyes to midnight blue curtained princess bed and dark gold comforters, as the breeze caused the curtains to move allowing snatches of light to stream onto my face, showing a brightly lit room open doors leading into a fairytale garden.

Unsure of where I was, gently pulling the curtains back enough to slip out only a thick soft gold carpet, searching the room for people as there were none I paddled across the floor to the door, freezing when the voices stopped the started to get closer making me retreat to the open doors.

I gazed into the garden in sign of any problems I could encounter and looking for a perfect route to run. Just as I picked m path the door opened causing me to spin and turn into defensive crouch, staring into the face of my personal fallen angel, snarling I backed closer to the door as he reached out towards me. I shrunk lower into my crouch and backed completely against the full glass wall.

My breathing quickened as he got to close causing me to react with a quick swipe at his hand making him jump back out of reach.

"Bella" he softly sighed as I flinched at my name.

"I'm not going to hurt you, please come here". He gestured to himself causing me to snort at the thought.

His eyes flashed with hurt before it was quickly smothered into one I never wanted to see again. He looked at me like he was just gone 5 minutes, like nothing had ever happened, none of the pain, none of the hopelessness and despair, none of the torture.

I snarled at him jumping up straight causing him to topple onto the floor in shock.

"Hello Edward "I sneered at him "Are you really not going to hurt me, it seems to me that you already have, so save your voice." The more I said the more his face crumpled in pain.

I towered over him as he slithered backwards to the bed "But maybe you didn't know that did you" he looked at me pleadingly "You thought I would be fine no problems with a normal human life" I laughed bitterly. I leaned over towards his head "Do you want to know what happened?" he nodded "Do you really want to know?" he nodded slower this time.

I leaned close enough that if one of us moved we would touch "I died" my eyes flashing into his.

I straightened and walked into the garden straight to the middle and turned partly to the house, pain ripping though my chest, staring at the home I once loved and glided of into the trees.

I only stopped until I found the meadow I once felt comfortable in seating in an aged cherry blossom tree growing in a large clump of freesias growing rapidly into the bright sunshine. I closed my eyes at the peace wondering when I'll get time like this again.

"You know he did it all for you" a soft chiming voice floated up to me.

"That doesn't make it any more right, hello Alice I missed you" I jumped to a lower branch and watched her warily as she spun happily amongst the flowers but was gazing straight at me beaming her bright white teeth.

"I missed you to Bella, it's been a long time hasn't it" as I slipped to the ground as she bounded up to me for a hug.

"Too long" I smiled happy to be accepted suddenly until she touched me causing a sharp electric to transfer between us and we both toppled into the flowers.

E.P.O.V

She towered over me as I was pushed up against the bed leaning in so closely I could feel her breath swirling around my face but I caught my self before I breathed in deeply. "But maybe you didn't know that did you" pausing to take a deep breath "You thought I would be fine no problems with a normal human life" she laughed short but the sound cut though me. "Do you want to know what happened?" I nodded so she leaned in closer "Do you really want to know?" she came close enough to touch but I was frozen listing to her words.

"I died!" her eyes flashed with anger and with that she swept out of the room into the garden leaving me I a crumpled heap on the floor. Until a voice called me Edward ~get up Alice is missing we've got to find her the wolves are prowling if the find her alone she'll get killed.~ I jumped up and ran into the sun racing around the woods calling her name until I heard her soft moan. Speeding off towards her I noticed the familiar meadow she was in lying on her back in the flowers.

As I got closer she her opened her eyes and looked at me confused "Edward, where's Bella?" my heart froze Bella's here where I stood and wandered around followed closely by Alice. "Where's she gone I can't see her!" she started to panic with twitchy movements,I found where she was sitting and stared at the indentation until a load crash sounded in the woods near by followed by snarling.

As we closed in the sound I saw Bella being thrown into a tree followed by a flash of black slamming into her then retreating. I sped forward only to be stopped by Alice's arm restraining me.

I heard Bella groan and stand up out of the bark splinters and head towards the shadow slamming it into the ground holding its neck until it stooped struggling and disappeared into dust as me and Alice stood immoveable watching her burning the ash mumbling "Another one bites the dust" she stood and brushed off her clothes and walked towards us face drawn eyes empty. Until she spotted us and stopped mid-step swearing causing me to have a heart attack and Alice to giggle at my face, as she stood defiantly before us.

"I'm guessing you want to know what happened" she mumbled as I walked forward briefly skimming her skin as a electric current surged around us and knocked me back.

"Not another one!" I heard as my eyes dimmed.

* * *

comments wanted no offence taken

sorry for the short chapter


End file.
